flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Erak's Ransom
Erak's Ransom is the seventh book in the "Ranger's Apprentice" series by John Flanagan. Plot The seventh book takes us back to the final year in Will's apprenticeship, before the events related in the Sorcerer in the North and the Siege of Macindaw . 'Captured' The story starts off with Kings Duncan's daughter,Cassandra sneaking around the courtyard trying to practice her stealth on a sleepy sentry guard(and of course she scares him). She is later in King Duncan's office protesting because her father(King Duncan) thinks she should not be sneaking around scaring his sentries. They get into an arguement and Duncan wins. The next chapter tells about Erak going on a final raid because he is bored of being Oberjarl. Later, he and his crew sneak into an Arridi town in Al Shabah thinking that the town has been deserted so they could loot the place. When they get into to the center of town they relize they've been lead into to an Arridi ambush, which leads to Erak's capture. 'The Execution' The executioner, Hassuan, comes forward and starts showing off, to the audience and the prisoners. Erak and Svengal make jokes about him: ["Nice wrist action there, I'd like to see him with an ax in his hand" remarks Erak. Svengal replies "I'd like to seem him with an ax in his head chief."] Hassaun pretends to be going to chop Horace down, but he senses it's a trick and doesn't move. Angry, he tries it on Evanlyn, but again she doesn't move, realizing that as they have always said Halt would die first, it was still only trickery. Someone ( one of Will's men) starts up a chant of "realease her!" ''but this doesn't work as Yusal steps in and orders the execution to proceed immediately. At last Halt is pulled forward to the chopping block, hoping that Will is somewhere. He recognises a man from Selethen's soldiers in the crowd, acknowledges him with a nod. Halt turns to Gilan, who has tears running down his face and says ''"Will's taking his time, I'll give him a piece of my mind over this". As Hassaun bring his sword up, Will, from one of the towers on the town wall, shoots him with a well placed arrow so he keels over dead. Halt whispers a prayer of thanks and breathes a sigh of relief. 'The Fight' Mayhem ensues, with the Arridi and Bedullins revealing themselves and fighting the Taulaghi. Once the Araluans and Skandians get their hands on various Taulaghi weapons they lend a hand too. Will shoots through Horace's bonds and the warrior grabs the execution sword and leaps into the fight. Gilan picks up one of the Arridi curved sabres and starts to plough his way through the mass. Toshak, the Skandian who betrayed Erak, tries to escape, but Evanlyn, using her sling which she had hidden in her belt and marble stones from her necklace, hits Toshak's horse, causing him to fall off. Erak challenges him to a fight, and by pretending to be exhausted, brings the late Hassuan's sword, borrowed from Horace, into reach past Toshak's heavy axe. 'Ransomed' Afterwards, the ransom is split between Erak's rescuers, with twenty thousand reels going to Umar, leader of the Bedullin, and Wakir Selethen (who also received the captured Yusal Evanlyn captured him by knocking him down with her sling], who has a hefty reward on him of more than twenty thousand reels.) Characters *Abelard *Alyss *Baron Arald *Arrow *Axel *Cassandra *Crowley *King Duncan *Erak *Halt *Horace *Gilan *Jenny *Kicker *Lady Pauline *Sandstorm *Selethen *Svengal *Tug *Umar *Will *Yusal Book trailer thumb|423px|left|Book trailer for Erak's Ransom Trivia *Desptie being the seventh book in the series Erak's Ransom takes place between books four and five. Gallery Book Covers A collection of the various covers Erak's Ransom has been published under. Erak's Ransom (Au) 2.jpg|Australian and UK Cover Bookseven.jpg|American Cover Erak's Ransom (Au).jpg|Australian Cover Netherlands book seven.jpg|Netherlands Cover Korean book seven.jpg|Korean Cover Vykupnezaeraka.jpg|Czech Cover skyggens-laerling(eraks_ransom).jpg l'apprenti-d'araluen(book-7).jpg|French Cover die-chroniken-von-araluen(book-6).jpg Category:Series Category:Books Category:Ranger's Apprentice Series Category:Articles needing Improvement Category:Erak's Ransom characters